Get Backers and The Hell Children
by Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko
Summary: What happens when Kuroudo finds three young girls locked in a safe? What will happen when he brings the to the Honky Tonk? But these 5 to 7 year old are not all they appear to be...
1. Three in a safe

Title; Getbackers and the Hell Children

Rating; T for swearing and bits of violence

Summery; Kurodo finds three girls ages 5 to 7 locked in a safe while on a job. He decides to bring them to the Honky Tonk, but little does anyone know that these girls are not what they appear to be…

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Just Neko, Tobi, and Mizuki, as well as the plot.

Hello nya~! This is my first story posted here so be nice!

* * *

"Ne~. How long have we been here?" One of three small girls asked from inside the darkness.

"Let's see…." Another says, clicking on a blackberry, all wincing at the new bright light. The light illuminated their faces as they leaned in to see the time. The left girl, the one who asked, had long, wavy, brunette hair that pooled around her shoulders and ended mid-back. Her pumpkin orange eyes showed tiny curiosity under the bordom. A black hooded jacket and jeans could be seen slightly in the puny light.

"About three hours." Mumbled the middle girl, the one holding the phone. She had short, chin length, dishwater blond hair and sleepy red eyes that glowed like a cats reflective eyes. Her dark red hoody and jeans were easier seen than the ones on the left or right.

"Really? Wow… time sure flies when you're bored." Droned the third. Her shaggy, shorter, ashen white hair gleamed in the dim light. Her obsidian eyes were bored and uncaring. She pulled the hood of her oversized over her eyes to block out the light and fiddled with the end of her jeans until the light faded out by itself, returning them to darkness.

"Here's a good question. Why the hell are we even in here? I mean, it's a _safe_. I understand everything else in here, but _us_? What the fuck!" The middle ranted.

"Neko, calm down. They obviously are stupid and probably thought of us as some kind of threat." Stated the third.

"The hell could we have done though Mizuki?" The first argued.

"You know what we could have done Tobi." The third, now Mizuki, argued back. The first, Tobi, dropped the subject and silence returned. A bit of time passes when Neko, the middle girl's, ears twitched in the dark, picking up a faint sound.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" she asked quietly.

"Neko, what ever you hear we-" began Tobi.

"SHH! Listen!" Neko cut off demandingly.

"Yes, Sir Integra." The other two deadpanned while the blond rolled her unseen eyes. They sat in silence once more, ears straining to hear what the middle had heard. Nothing at first, but then, voices were heard. Voices, then shouting and screaming, and after, gunfire.

"Holy shit! We're listening to a robbery/murder in progress! SWEET!" Mizuki cheered. But as soon as she said that, there was no more sound outside the safe. They blindly crawled over to the door and pressed their ears to it, listening intently.

_**CLANG!**_

Suddenly the door swung open loudly and the three toppled out unceremonally, squinting as the light hit their eyes.

"I liked the dark better." Mizuki said, hiding under her hood as her eyes adjusted to the light. The presence next to her made her look up at a tall man. He had a long black coat and a wide rimmed hat that failed to tame his messy black hair. His eyes were blue-violet and surprised at the children's sudden appearance, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Now what do we have here?" He said bending down to Mizuki's level. "What are children doing in a safe?"

"The hell we know. They just picked us up and threw us in there like we were ragdolls!" Tobi ranted. He smiled on amusement.

"That's not language a child should be using." He stated. The girls gave him a blank look.

"You really think we care?" Neko inquired. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"I see dead people." Tobi mused, staring at the obviously dead men littering the warehouse like area. Mizuki smacked her upside the head earning an 'ow!' from her.

"Wow. How'd you do it?" Neko asked excitedly. He gave the smallest girl a curious look.

"Usually one would be afraid after seeing dead bodies. Not ask how it was done." He said, now slightly intrigued. The three glanced at each other before turning back to him.

"We're not normal." Came a chorus reply. He chuckled again and held out his hand to Mizuki.

"I'm Akabane Kuroudo or Dr. Jackle." Kuroudo introduced.

"Itachi Mizuki." She said shaking his much larger hand.

"Yoru Tobi." She nodded at him.

"And I'm Hikari Neko nya~!" The small girl jumped up. "Can I wear your hat?" Kuroudo looked at her in confusion.

"You better give it to her, or she'll just end up stealing it." Mizuki piped in. "It's like a weird fetish of hers."

"HEY!"

"Neko, you have a collection of paperboy hats, beanies, and any other hats you've thought were cool in your room." Tobi blurted out. Any cheer left Neko immediately, leaving her looking like she had just been scolded. Kuroudo watched this little exchange of words. Maybe this job wasn't so bad.

"Well little ones, I'm on a bit of a schedule." Kuroudo sighed standing up. "I'm going to grab something and then take you to a place I know you'll be safe."

"An asylum? No, wait, wrong way around." Neko questioned. Kuroudo simply plopped his hat on her head, earning him a small squeal of delight. He quickly entered the safe to retrieve the item he needed ad left.

"Come along now." He called to the girls, who in turn scurried after him like ducklings.

After a stop somewhere to deposit the item, Kuroudo led the girl to a slightly more rundown part of town.

"The 'Honky Tonk'? Sounds more like a strip club than a café." Mizuki said looking over the empty café.

"I don't think the owner would appreciate that comment." Kuroudo smiled. They walked into the café catching the attention of its occupants.

"Ah! Akabane-san, hello. Oh! Who are they?" Asked the young waitress. He turned and smiled at the black haired girl.

"Hello Natsumi-san. I found these girls locked in a safe on my last job. They are quite interesting, despite their young age." He explained.

"Since when can you handle kids?" Grumbled a man with circular sunglasses.

"Ban! Be nice. The kids don't appear to be hurt, so he must have taken care of them." Argued a blond in a green vest.

"_Physically _they look fine. But what about _mentally_, Ginji? Did you think about that?" Ban snapped back.

"What about mentally?" Mizuki instigated. Everyone stared at the ash haired girl.

"We don't even have a mental state to begin with!" Tobi stated. "And neko's the only one who's been clinically dubbed to have a mental problem!" She pointed to the blond who had wandered to a barstool and was now swinging her legs like it was the most fun thing in the world.

"The ADD does things to me…" She sighed, smiling like the 5 year old she looked to be. They gazed at the blond confusedly.

"So, why'd you bring them here?" Ban finally asked.

"I was hoping you could take them in, at least until there is a missing notice or something." Kuroudo smiled, glancing at the man behind the counter. "If you don't mind that is Paul."

"As long as they don't mess up the café, I'm fine with it. There's a spare room up the stairs." Paul pointed to the stairs next to the counter.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here until they come find us, huh?" Mizuki whispered to the other two.

"Yup." They stated in unison.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 1~! I have 2-4 written on paper so you'll be seeing those within the week. I hope everyone liked it! =^.^=

Ciao nya~!


	2. The Getbackers!

Neko: Hello nya~! No reviews yet… (I don't even know if this has been read by anyone yet!*tears*) BUT I SHALL NOT GIVE UP! ON TO CHAPTER TWO!

Ban: Why don't you give up?

Ginji: Ban! Be nice to her! It is her first story posted here after all.

Neko: Thank you Ginji, but I can handle snake-for-brains over there. I've got Kuroudo to help me if need be. ^^

Ginji: *gulp*

Ban: *glare*

Disclaimer; Go to first chapter for this.

* * *

A while later, after Kuroudo left (with his hat, leaving Neko pouting), the girls were sitting across from Ban and Ginji at a table while Natsumi suggested things for the children to eat.

"There's Mac & Cheese, burgers… Oh! How about PB&J?" The teen offered. Neko and Mizuki glanced at each other before looking at a slightly disgusted Tobi.

"I don't eat that." She said as the other two burst into laughter. The older three gave them questioning looks.

"What? I don't like the jelly…" Tobi compromised. Mizuki and Neko's laughter had died enough that they where able to speak.

"J-just- *giggle* just give us a nine slice pizza. We'll be good with that." Neko was able to get out. Natsumi nodded and headed to get the pizza.

"So how did guys end up in a safe?" Ginji asked once Nastumi left them.

"We got lost again and the guys who nabbed us thought we would be some quick chash from a ransom." Neko began while playing with her butter knife.

"But when we didn't 'co-operate' by giving them any info on our… uh… '_guardian'_ they got mad and threw us in the safe, probably to sell our organs on the black market later or something." Tobi continued flatly. The Getbackers looked horrified at their reply.

"Wait, **'again'**? This has happened before?" Ban interrogated.

"Well, not the kidnapping part, but we don't really have the best sense of direction. Especially Neko." Mizuki pointed to the blond who was now distracted with her napkin.

"So yeah. As you can see, we are rarely left alone because of this. We are a big danger to humanity." Tobi finished, when Neko finally decided to join back in the conversation.

"What about a danger to humanity? Are we going to kill someone!" She asked excitedly jumping up. "Wait, did Emo kid walk in? Do we have the log incase that happens?"

"Neko, calm down." Mizuki pulled the youngest back into her seat. "No, we are not going to kill anyone yet. No, Sasuke didn't walk in the door no matter how much I would like him to. But, yes, we do have the log incase that happens." Ban and Ginji continued to stare at the three children, wide eyed.

'_They just talked about killing like it was the most normal thing in the world!' _Ginji thought a little terrified of the girls across from him now. They continued talking about ways to kill this 'Sasuke' person amongst themselves, but stopped when Natsumi appeared with their pizza.

"Here you are girls." She beamed. A chorus of 'Thank you's followed. At the moment the girls began eating, the entrance bell rang and two women walked in.

"Hev'n! Himiko!" Ginji smiled.

"Hello everyone." Hev'n smiled back. "Oh! Who might these be? I didn't know you two were family men." She teased bending down to get a better look at them. Himiko was trying hard not to burst into laughter at the thought.

"They're not ours. Jackle found them in a safe on a job." Ban explained, getting annoyed with them.

"Get away from me."

That being said made everyone stop and look at a terrified Mizuki.

"Excuse me?" Hev'n blurted.

"Your clothes. They scare me." Mizuki scooted away from her in fear of Hev'n.

"Okay then…." Ban said slowly. "Why don't you three head to bed. The adults need to talk now." He made a shooing motion at them. They gave him a glare before sighing.

"Yes, Father." Tobi grumbled as they began to leave. Ban glared harshly at the brunette.

"I'm not your father." He muttered. This statement gave Tobi an idea. Being the natural blackmailer she is, a mischievous smirk played on her lips. Mizuki and Neko caught on to this and watched on as the act began.

"W-why do you… *hic* a-always ignore my existence Father? I never did anything to you!" She mock sobbed. Glares immediately were sent to the astonished Ban.

"Ban! How could you!" Ginji scolded, clearly angry and falling for the act.

"She isn't mine! How could _you_ fall for that _act_!" Ban argued. He was meet with enraged glares.

"I knew you were bad, but this is just _**cruel**_!" Himiko growled. "To ignore a child's existence is one thing, but your _own child_! Now you're pushing it!"

"What! But-! She-! I-! AHG! You little-!" Ban galred at the brunette as she smirked at him. Everyone had been duped into thinking they were related! He looked Tobi dead in the eyes, his Jagen activated. Her face instantly dropped and her eyes widened. Slowly she began backing up, trembling with each step.

"Tobi?" Neko asked worriedly when she noticed her friend's change in demeanor. Tobi finally blinked after a minute, looking around in fear and confusion.

"W-what the…? Where did the needles go?" She asked hesitantly.

"BAN! You used your Jagen on her!" Hev'n exclaimed.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked.

"There were needles! Flying everywhere! And I had nothing to block them with! They were going to get me!" Tobi explained going into _real_ hysterics. The glares were right back on Ban.

"You scared Tobi!" Neko pointed to the spiky brunette. "We can call Child Services on you!"

"Neko, I think we should head upstairs before Tobi's breakdown makes her kill someone." Mizuki intervened, pointing to the orange eyed girl now sitting on the ground curled into the fetal position, rocking back and forth like a crazy. The blond nodded and the pair grabbed one arm each of their friend and dragged her up the stairs.

"How could you do that to her Ban!" Ginji exclaimed once the trio was out of sight. Ban just glared at the steps the girls disappeared up. "I'm going to go see if they're ok." Ginji dashed up the steps after the girls before Ban could say anything, leaving him with two fuming women.

* * *

Ginji was able to quickly find the room the girls were in since it was the only one closed. He walked up to it, ready to knock, when he stopped at the sound of their voices.

"_You know what I just realized?"_

'_That's Tobi! I'm glad she's ok.'_ Ginji thought sighing.

"_Ginji looked familiar for some reason…"_

"_Well we wouldn't know. And I'm going to sleep now. Night you guys."_

"_Night Neko. You to Tobi."_

"_Yeah, night."_

Ginji was still standing there, arm up ready to knock, thinking over what he had just heard Tobi say.

'_I don't know any kids… Do I?'_

* * *

Neko:Well, That's PART 2! I'll have 3&4 up within the week and after those two are up I'll be writing part 5 on paper before typing it up ^^

Ginji: To show your friends?

Neko: YUP! Its my feed back, since that's basicly where all the idea's come from... ^^;

Ban: You couldn't come up with anything on your own even if you wanted to.

Neko: Ban. Don't make me ducktape your mouth and blindfold you. Now, to all else, CIAO NYA~!


	3. A Day out, A Freak out

Neko: I HAVE IT NOW! PART 3! It's my favorite part. ^^

Ban: Where the hell have you been!

Neko: School, trick or treating, and relaxing. I'M REALLY BUSY AS A HIGH SCHOOLER YOU KNOW! .

Ban: *glares* Whatever.

Ginji: We're glade your back!

Ban: I could care less!

Ginji: Well, at least I am…

Neko: Thank you Ginji. *hugs* BAN! DISCLAIMER!

Ban: Screw you!

Neko: *demonic* _**DO IT!**_

Ban: *jumps* Holy-! H-Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko's disclaimer is on the first chapter, go there to see it!

Neko: Thank you nya~! ^^

* * *

The next morning started when Neko slowly plodded her way down the stairs. Paul oticed and smiled at the small blond.

"You're up early." He said leaning on the counter. Neko clambered onto the barstool, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"My internal clock won't let me sleep past 8, no matter how late I stay up." She explained, her voice a little horse. "And can I have some OJ? I'm not usually hungry in the mornings so that'll do. And it's the same with the other two, but Mizuki will have coffee." Paul paused as she said this to ponder it. After a minute, he shrugged and placed the orange liquid next to her. Ban and Ginji came in as she took a few small sips.

"Morning Paul." Ginji smiled. "Good morning to you too, Neko." He patted the small girls head, making her giggle.

"Those other brats awake as well?" Ban asked glancing around like a log would come flying out of no where to hit him. Neko smirked at this, but shook her head.

"No, I usually wake up pretty early. They'll be up soon though." And as if on cue, Mizuki and Tobi slinked down the steps in a semi-zombie like manner. Mizuki blinked a couple times before joining Neko at the bar, dragging the falling-asleep-standing Tobi behind her.

"So how's your morning so far?" Mizuki began as Paul put coffee, cream, and sugar in front of her.

"It was fine up until now." Ban grumbled.

"Oo~ snippy aren't you." Mizuki giggled.

"What happened?" Tobi asked, finally awake.

"Ban's being irritable." Neko simply stated, jabbing a thumb in the Jagen users direction.

"Father, you need to be nice." Tobi mock scolded, shaking her finger at him. At this point, Mizuki was sure Ban was going to use his Jagen again on Tobi, and since she didn't know how it worked, she stood directly behind Tobi, observing Ban on how he did it.

And then Hev'n walked in.

"I have the perfect idea!" She declaired, suddenly pulling Tobi, who had bee the closest, next to her. This caused Ban's Jagen to slip by Tobi and lock with Mizuki when their eyes met. Ban cursed under his breath when this happened.

"You poor girls don't have any clothes to wear! So, I'll take you shopping!" Hev'n beamed patting Tobi's head. Tobi smirked as she gave the idea thought.

"That sounds like fun!" Tobi beamed back. "No objections?"

"I'm fine with it, and Itachi isn't really in it to object." Neko answered for the two of them.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Hev'n grabbed Mizuki's hand and dragged her out of the café with Neko and Tobi quickly following.

* * *

~In Town~

Mizuki had finally come out of the Jagen after her minute and saw she wasn't in the café anymore. Her paranoia skyrocketed and she fearfully glanced around. That was when she notice where she was.

"A… clothing…. store?" She paled in sheer horror.

~Somewhere near the Store~

A news broadcaster stood by as he was reporting the news from the street.

"And so, as-" He began when…

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"**_ screamed a shill, high voice. The news man jumped and looked around for the voice. Seeing a scene at the clothing store, he signaled his camera man to catch the shot.

* * *

~Back with us~

Mizuki had been the one screaming. She **DID NOT **want to go in the store. She desperately tried to get away from it. She didn't care for the crowd she was attracting, or her friends on the ground, dying in laughter.

"ABUSE! SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!" Someone in the crowd shouted. The camera man looked around in confusion.

"Abuse?" The camera man repeated to himself, surveying and recording the situation. The Mizuki realized she was being held onto, which prevented her from leaving the area. Then she realized who was holding on to her, and it set off a whole 'nother panic.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, clawing at Hev'n's hand. Hev'n had no idea what was going on with the usually stotic girl, but feared if she let go, something bad would happen, completely ignoring the other two having trouble breathing next to her.

"RELEASE ME DEMON SPAWN! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Mizuki now started making a cross with her free arm, hoping it would do something. She continued yelling out nonsensical biblical prayers when a familiar figure emerged from the crowd. Kuroudo stared at the spectacle in bewilderment and amusement. Hev'n noticed he wasn't doing anything and grew frustrated.

"Would you help!" She yelled at the man.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think she was capable of such a display." He smiled without missing a beat. The shock of his reply made Hev'n loose her grip on the flailing girl. Mizuki yanked her hand away from the older woman and sprinted around to hid under Kuroudo's coat, trembling in utter terror.

"O-oh my god! That was the best freakout I've ever seen Mizuki go into!" Neko cried and she began to breath again.

"Isn't that a news camera." Tobi asked pointing to the large camera in the crowd.

"Poor Mizuki, just had a mental breakdown on live TV." Neko wiped a tear in mock sympathy. "Ok! Time to go shopping!" The blond began dragging the brunette into the store. Tobi giggled a little more before giving a blank look at the crowd still there.

"What?" She stated, glaring a the crown. They jumped and quickly scrambled apart. She smirked at this.

* * *

~Some time after these events, outside the Honky Tonk~

A man stood outside the Honky Tonk dressed in a very busyness man like suit. He was followed by a young man with silver hair and glasses.

"Kabuto, are you sure this will work? I mean… It is _them_ after all…" Said the older one.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. It is the safest, and by the reports, very efficient. I am sure it will work well." Kabuto replied.

"Very well then." Mumbled Oro (**A/N; **this is how he will be referred to as). "I can't believe we lost them _again_…"

* * *

Neko: PART 3 COMPLETED (in a little over 2 hours)! Oro-chan has appeared! And I found a new song I like~

Ginji: What song?

Neko: Song of Great Satan by Kagamine Rin~

Ginji: o.O; *slightly scared*

Oro: Yes yes, and you are very annoying.

Neko: HEY! I'm making you taller than you actually are in this so quit complaining! It's awkward to fangirl someone older than you but shorter than you.. (even though you and I are the same height…)

Ban: *mumbling* At least she's no beating on us…

Neko: What was that Ban?

Ban: Nothing.

Neko: Well, CIAO NYA~! REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Oro and Kabuto appear!

Neko: FINALY! Part 4! Now I can start writing part 5!

Ban: Well, you sure are taking your sweet time.

Neko: I TOLD YOU I'M BUSY!

Oro: Now, now. You could burst a blood vessel.

Neko: Like you have room to talk! What are you, like, 50's? 60's?

Oro: … *glares and grumbles*

Neko: Now, Ginji-kun, the disclaimer, if you please.

Ginji: Right! Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko's disclaimer is on the first chapter. Go there to see it. ^^

* * *

Oro and Kabuto walked into the Café reluctantly and were immediately noticed.

"Welcome to the Café!" Natsumi greeted. The pair nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"Who here is the 'Getbackers?'" Kabuto asked.

"That'd be us." Ban waved the two over. Oro sat across from them, while Kabuto remained standing, and sighed.

"I pray the ones I want you to find haven't killed anyone yet." Oro stated blankly. "Or that they kill you."

"Are they that dangerous?" Ginji gulped.

"When they wish to be. Usually they are just harmless annoyances. But, it would eventually spell disaster if they remain loose." Oro explained.

"Alright, what do we need to find?" Ban interrogated. Oro pulled out three pictures from a breast pocket.

"These are mine. I need you to find them." He held them up and Ban and Ginji gasped.

"It's _the girls!_/**those brats!**" They said in unison. Oro seemed shocked and curious as well.

"You know them?" He asked dumbly.

"Someone we know found them locked in a safe." Ban gritted out. "How do you know them? And why didn't you just call the police?"

'_Shit. I thought I wouldn't have to explain this. This will complicate things.'_ Oro grimaced.

"Their my exp-… uh… ex-girlfriends kids. And that's classified." Oro had almost slipped up on that. Calling them his experiments would raise unneeded questions. Though, Ban had noticed Oro's hesitation and raised a brow at it. But before he could call it out, the door opened again.

"We're back~!" Hev'n called. Ban and Ginji stared at the three children following her.

"He's your _father_?" The pair asked. Oro had been shocked into silence at the sudden accusation, too shocked to call out their folly. Kuroudo raised a slender brow at this as well.

"No, _Ginji's_ my dad." Mizuki remarked sarcastically.

"REALLY?" Ginji beamed. All were appalled at Ginji, but Mizuki looked ready to cry for herself at the fact Ginji had believed her.

"Whoa… Uh… Father! Look! I look just like you now!" Tobi beamed at Ban, trying to repress the awkwardness with her now Ban look-a-like clothes. At that moment, Paul came up from the basement looking confused and slightly disturbed.

"What happened out there?" He question.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki questioned back cautiously. Paul pulled out a laptop and quickly typed something in before turning the screen to face everyone.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"**_ Mizuki was not happy. Not at ALL. But, Ban, who was now on the floor laughing his ass off, was. As well as Oro, who smirked in amusement.

"I was trying to forget that." Mizuki pouted.

"By the way, what DID you see in your Jagen vision?" Ginji asked curiously.

"She was being held down by disembodied arms in the sunlight while a clown tried to entertain her." Ban said. "Pretty weird if you ask me."

"Screw you." Mizuki glared at the brunette.

"Well, now that _that's_ all said and done, can you three explain to me how you keep getting lost **all the time**? I thought you had GPS on your phones!" Oro glared at the three.

"There's GPS on our phones?" Tobi and Mizuki pulled out their phones and began searching through them. Oro's eye twitched at this.

"Well maybe not on _your_ phones. But, I know the small one does." Oro pointed to Neko.

"Well _sorry_ for not knowing how to use it! Maybe if _someone_ would explain to me how it works, then we might not have this problem as much." Neko ranted. "And its Neko! Not 'the small one'! I'm not a prophet Oro-chan!"

"Oro-chan?" Ginji repeated. Oro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if saying 'It's a VERY long story.'

"Careful Oro-chan. You don't want you blood pressure rising." Tobi mock warned, shaking her finger at him. Oro raised his hand ready to smack the girl upside the head when she stopped him.

"Don't you hit me! I'll phone Child's Aid." She emphasized this by holding up her phone, showing she did in fact have Child's Aid on speed dial. Oro blinked at this, then glared darkly at Tobi.

"Lord Orochimaru, shouldn't we leave? We found the girls. We have no reason to stay here any longer." Kabuto suddenly piped in quietly.

"Yes, but knowing them, they won't want to leave. And it won't be easy taking them." Oro agreed. "Let's try tactic 32."

"Yes, sir." Kabuto nodded. He silently moved to behind Mizuki while gathering chakra in his *hand. With one quick chop at the back of her neck, Mizuki was sent sprawling to the floor. Everyone was shocked at the sudden attack.

"OW! The hell is was that for? I can't move!" Mizuki yelled feeling the numbness of paralysis spread in her limbs. She was then thrown over Oro's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"We are simply trying to take you back with the least problems." Oro explained boredly.

"Well you didn't have to fucking **PARALYZE** me!" She tried to scream in his ear. She would have smacked him had she not been paralyzed. So she went with the next best thing in the current situation. Screaming at him. Kabuto however, didn't miss a beat and quickly moved to behind Tobi. Another swift chop and the brunette was too instantly on the floor.

"OW! The hell is wrong with you!" Tobi groaned from the floor. Kabuto didn't respond as he move to the final girl. Neko, anticipating the move now, ducked as he swung at her. She nimbly leaped away from him after.

"Hey kitty, look over here!" Ban suddenly called. Neko, curiosity getting the better of her, looked.

"DON'T LOOK IN HIS EYES!" Those watching cried. But it was in vain, Neko's eyes had already met Ban's. She began to tremble and sank to her knees on the floor. After her minute was up, she blinked. And blinked again. And to those who only knew her for a short time's surprise, tears began gathering in her blood colored eyes.

"W-what the-?" Ban stammered.

"K-k-*hic* KUROUDO!" The blond cried, rushing to the tall man, She clung to his leg and sobbed into it. Kuroudo, obviously not used to this and discomfort clearly on his face, awkwardly tried to calm the girl by patting her head with one hand, the other merely resting on the back of her head.

"How did you do that." Oro turned to stare at Ban in what almost looked like joy. "I have been trying to do that to them for God knows how long."

"Y-you _**what!**_"Mizuki was horrified by her caretaker's confession, looking ready to cry again.

"Um… Did I come at a bad time?"

Everyone turned to the new voice to see a very feminine looking man. He gazed wearily at the scene before him.

"Kazuki?" Tobi blurted out.

"…Tobi?" Kazuki blinked at the girl on the floor. "What happened to you! You've been missing for who knows how long and then I find you and you turned 5 again! What did you do!" He scolded the girl. Everyone was shocked and slightly scared at Kazuki's new found rage.

"Hey! For once it wasn't my fault!" Tobi argued back defensively.

"Oi, Thread Spinner, you know her?" Ban interrupted.

"She's my blackmailer of a cousin."

"_**YOUR COUSIN!"**_

* * *

Neko: Dun dun DUN! Ta-da! PART 4! XD

Ban: *twitch* That was… interesting…

Oro: …*twitch* Yeah… what he said…

Neko: *giggles* Oh well! I love cliffhangers. REVIEW PLZ! CIAO NYA~! 8D


	5. Truths

Neko: WHAAAA! D'X *clings to Ban*

Ban: *jumps* The hell's wrong with you!

Ginji: Why are crying!

Neko: I just listened to Proof of Life and Soundless Voice by Rin and Len Kagamine respectively. And. I. am. CRYING OVER IT! And I'm not really helping my mood by listening to From Y to Y, even though it's the NicoNico Chorus version making it really epic. Now, LEAVE ME TO MY MELONCHOLY! *goes to a corner and sulks*

Oro: … Someone needs to do the disclaimer…

Ginji: Ban, you do it, I'm gonna try and calm her down.

Ban: *sigh* The disclaimer is on the first chapter. Go there to see it.

* * *

"_**YOUR COUSIN?"**_

All eyes flipped between the brunette pair. Tensions skyrocketed.

"Yes… My cousin…" Kazuki slowly nodded.

"There! That proves to you she isn't my kid!" Ban declared, glaring at Tobi.

"I'm still calling you father." She smiled evilly back. Ban growled in frustration.

"Wait, you said 'turned five_ again._' What did you mean?" Kuroudo inquired.

"Tobi's sixteen." Kazuki stated blankly. This made almost everyone's jaws drop.

"Sixteen!" Hev'n gasped. "That would explain some things… but…" The trio shrugged at this.

"_We can act-"_

"-however old-"

"**-we want to be."**

"_**Because we have accepted the fact we are insane and have a wandering mental capacity."**_ (1)

"That still doesn't explain why you're young again…" Kazuki mused. Everyone turned to the pale, suited man. Oro blinked, realizing everyone was looking at him.

"And Dave Chappelle 'Fuck' moment?" Tobi smirked.

"Quiet you!" Oro ordered. Tobi began snickering. "I was hoping to not have to explain this and leave."

"Should we just do it for you?" Neko suggested. Oro glanced at her for a minute, before sighing and massaging his temples with one hand. (Tobi is still on the ground and Mizuki on Oro's shoulder.)

"If you must. Kabuto, aspirin." The silver haired boy handed his master a small white bottle.

"Let's see… We were living in and around the Limitless Fortress with Kazuki, when we left for a bit and got lost." Neko began as Oro popped two pills into his mouth.

"We were found by him," Mizuki pointed to Oro, "got lost and was found by him," She pointed to Kabuto, "And was brought back to him." She finished by pointing back at Oro.

"He kept us for the safety of humanity and so he has subjects for his immortality experiments. One of his latest tests blew up and caused us to become five, six, and seven again." Tobi finished the explanation. Those in the shop stared wide eyed.

"S-so you guys are really…" Ginji stammered, paling.

"Fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen? Yeah." Mizuki finished for him. "You believed sarcasm Ginji. I didn't want to make you cry by saying I was being _sarcastic_. I'm mean, but not cruel."

"Oh." Was all Ginji could muster.

"I has a question though…" Neko raised her hand as if she were in school. "Did you ever have anything to do with the Limitless Fortress, Ginji?"

The question was met with silence. Neko glanced around in confusion and fear.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked panicking slightly.

"N-no… It was just… a little surprising is all. I um… I used to be the Thunder Emperor." Ginji smiled wearily.

"So THAT'S how I know you!" Tobi suddenly exclaimed. Then realized she was pointing at Ginji. "Hey! I can move!"

"No, _really!_ I've been hanging here while able to move for a good five minutes now. Oh, and by the way," Mizuki grabbed locks of Oro's hair.

"**PUT ME DOWN!"** Oro's head snapped back as the black eyed girl yanked hard and the locks. With a cry of astonishment and pain, Oro dropped the girl onto the floor. Mizuki blinked as she laid there on the floor.

"I should have expected that." She stiffly sat up, rubbing the sore spot on her back.

"Anyways…" Tobi continued. "Ginji! You should remember us! Or at least me." Tobi had sat up from her position on the floor as Neko and Mizuki joined her on the center of the floor.

"Who are you really?" Ban eyed the girls suspiciously. They smiled sweetly, before the smiles became insane.

"We're the Hell Children." The three chorused. Ban and Kuroudo looked shocked for some reason, the others just looked confused.

"I heard of you. Three very terrifying young girls. If you don't loose your sanity and kill yourself first, they will simply kill you on the spot." Kuroudo smiled.

"That is, if we don't like you." Tobi added, adjusting something on her neck.

" 'Cause why would Oro-chan and Kabuto be alive if we didn't like them?" Neko beamed.

"I'm actually surprised none of you have lost your sanity yet. Anyone who finds them usually kill themselves after at least 10 minutes." Oro stated blankly.

"You think they have control over it?" Hev'n asked Oro quietly.

"Maybe. If so they are only semi-conscious of it." Oro pondered. "That, or we're just very lucky."

"Hey! We're right here!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"I know." Oro smirked. The ash haired girl glared darkly at the man.

"Don't make me cut your hair off Oro." Neko threatened.

"Oh please." Oro snorted and rolled his eyes. "What could a five year old 'Siren' do? Your little songs won't work while your like that." Neko growled at him, then smirked.

"Who said I would create the illusion of me cutting off your hair? I was gonna use this." She pulled out a steak knife she had stolen from one of the tables.

"I'll hold Kabuto back with my threads while Mizuki holds Oro down with her shadows!" Tobi said excitedly.

"A Siren, a Shadow Weaver, and a second Thread Spinner(2)." Kuroudo mused. "A very… _sadistic_ combination."

"I hate kids…" Ban grumbled.

"Then why are you staring at them?" Ginji asked.

"I'm plotting their demise."

* * *

(1) This may happen more often, so I will say this here. _Neko will be italics._ Tobi is underlined. **Mizuki is bold.** Combinations will mean more than on of us is talking.

(2) I unconsciously gave out little hints (except for Tobi) of what we were, see if you can find them in the chapters. (HINT: Think of what Neko has done in this chapter that relates to another chapter.)

* * *

Neko: There! Part five! Review. I DON'T CARE!

Ginji: Well, at least she isn't crying… ^^;

Neko: I listened to different music and watched a bit of Dave Chappelle. I'm better now.

Ban: *quietly to Oro* You did write down what she cried over, right?

Oro: *nods*

Neko: WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT!

Oro&Ban: *jumps and flees*

Neko: GET BACK HERE! Oh and CIAO NYA~!


	6. Escape

Neko: T-TOBIIIIIII! D'X I looked at all the newest pokemon on Serebii a-and I DON'T LIKE THEEEEEM! TAT Most of them just look weird! There are only a few that I like… I'M SO DISAPPONITED IN THE POKEMON WORLD! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STAND THE NEWEST GAME! *cries in an emo corner*

Ban: *plugging ears* The hell is she screaming about?

Ginji: Don't know…

Oro: Her gamer side is taking over and she has become highly disappointed in the newest versions of one of her fandoms. She apparently doesn't like how most of them look. You might want to get all the sharp objects and hide them.

Ban: She's suicidal over this?

Oro: No, homicidal.

Ginji: That's equally bad!

Oro: In my opinion, I could care less.

Neko: I hate you all! D'X

* * *

It had been a few days since Oro had taken the hell trio back to his lad/mansion where he lived (and you could argue that they did as well). Currently the girls were sitting on the floor of the lab, bored out of their minds, while Oro ran tests on how to fix them.

"Ne, guys." Neko whispered. The others turned to her. "Oro-chan's distracted. Think we can sneak out?"

"It's worth a shot." Mizuki shrugged.

"Better than being bored to death here." Tobi groaned. They slowly stood and began tip-toeing towards the open door on the other side of the room, their feet not making a sound. They kept their eyes on Oro's back as he looked into a microscope. They had just reached the door after what felt like years. Mizuki was just about to slip out the door.

"What are you three doing. Oro said, turning around and giving them a blank look. The girls froze on the spot, wide eyed at being discovered.

"**Ummm…. Hallelujah?"**

"Or would you prefer a Hale Mary?"

"_I can recite the Lord's Prayer if you want. Please select your language. Press 1 for English, 2 for Spanish, 3 for German, 4 for Italian, and 5 for Latin."_

Oro didn't even bat an eye at the little 'holy' display, or phone operator speech. This caused the three to glance at each other warily.

"**RUN FOR IT!**" The three scrambled out the door. Oro quickly chasing after.

"Kabuto, cut them off they're heading for the back." Oro ordered through a communicator.

The trio were sprinting down the many halls and stairs that lines Oro's house, Neko leading since she was the fastest. She ran ahead to see if everything was alright, only to be the first caught. With a startled yelp, she was flung into the air by an over powered net, making her light frame bounce around in the mesh. It had obviously been meant for all three at once.

"Ow…" The blond groaned. "And of course I leave my knives in my room. Well, fuck."

"Neko! You ok up there?" Tobi called from below.

"Yeah… Just hanging out." Neko said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "NOW GET ME DOWN ALREADY!"

"Yes, Sir Integra." The grounded pair saluted. Neko just groaned and face/palmed. She rearranged herself to a semi standing position in the net so she could get a better look at the floor bellow.

"Now now girls. Just get back to the lab and I won't have to use force." Kabuto ordered calmly from the other side of the room. They all gave him a blank look.

"You really thing we're going back there?" Mizuki questioned. "And what are you? The police?" Kabuto just sighed and shook his head. The pair glanced at each other warily, before carefully eyeing the male in front of them.

Kabuto began by throwing two kunai at the pair. Neko, being able to see the kunai at a different angle, noticed something attached to the handles.

"GUYS! BOMB TAGS!" Neko cried out. The grounded two went wide eyed when the paper began to burn. Simply side stepping the kunai would never work, unless the wanted to loose a limb. The needed to either stop the tags, or get the hell away from the kunai. The later seemed more plausible. They jumped as far as the could from the incoming doom, to have the tags explode in midair. Smoke pooled around the area like a blanket.

"O-oh shit! Guys? Guys!" Neko called out into the shroud of grey. Her reply was a kunai flying from the cloud, slicing through the net. She yelped again as she fell into the smoke, making it flow away from her. Though no impact was heard, the dispersing smoke made three silhouettes appear.

"**The hell were you trying to do? Get back at Oro for doing something to you by destroying his house?"**

-Cue song 'Bloody Rabbit' from Pandora Hearts-

Suddenly, a shadow created by the smoke slide out like a snake and shot towards Kabuto. Seeing this, he leaped away from the shadow, knowing if it touched him, he would become a useless puppet. The smoke finally disappeared, revealing the three girls, standing unharmed. Mizuki's shadow stretched out, chasing after Kabuto in a game of cat and mouse. But Kabuto noticed something… _off_. The shadow didn't really seem to be trying to catch him, it looked more to be… _herding_ him. Away from the door. After what felt like the fiftieth jump away from the shadow, it stopped chasing him. He gazed at it cautiously as it receded. He then shifted, readying for another attack, when his cheek suddenly slit open. He winced and shifted his arm, only to receive another cut. It was his turn to freeze. Kabuto carefully glanced around and noticed his predicament. He had managed to get himself caught in a tangle of hair thin threads, all ready to dice him lest he stay still.

"Hehe… Maybe they should call me 'Lady Spider' instead of 'Thread Spinner'. I make such a beautiful web." Tobi chuckled, admiring her work.

"Uh, Tobi? There's still Oro to take care of." Mizuki pointed out, killing Toni's high.

"Here, I got it." Neko threw one of the abandon kunai up to the top of the door frame. It had a new tag attached to it.

"You're going to blow him up?" Tobi asked. Kabuto stared at the tag wide eyed. Neko gave a blank look.

"Yes. I'm going to blow up our 'guardian' _before_ he fixes us. NO I'M NOT GONNA BLOW HIM UP!" Neko exclaimed. ""Now, come on! We need to go before it goes off."

"Why?" Tobi then asked as they sprinted to the exit.

"It's a flash bomb tag(1). It'll stun anything in range." Neko explained. They lept out the door just as Oro reached the other door.

"Lord Orochimaru! Above you!" Kabuto called out. Oro looked up to see the noe glowing tag. He sighed in exasperation.

"Well fu-"

_**BANG!**_

The room was showered in a blinding light and a pressure wave ripped through the room, leaving Oro and Kabuto blinded and stumbling.

~With the Honky Tonk gang~

Ban, Ginji, Kuroudo, Paul, Natsumi, and Hev'n were currently sitting in the café. They weren't really doing anything.

"Ne~, Ban?" Ginji nudged Ban a little.

"What is it Ginji?" Ban said, not turning from the window he was gazing out of.

"I kind of… miss those girls." The blond confessed. This made Ban turn to him.

"I know what you mean Ginji." Hev'n sighed. "Even if it was a bit unorthodox, they really livened up this place."

"Yes. They were very interesting." Kuroudo said.

'They were the easiest job we ever had.' Ban thought. 'We got paid a crap load as _compensation_ for having to deal with them. Easiest money we ever made. I'm glad I don't have to deal with them 24/7.'

Suddenly, the café door flung open and in tumbled three familiar girls.

"_**We're ba~ck!"**_

* * *

Neko: *sniff* There, part five.

Ban: Six.

Neko: WHATEVER!

Oro: You finally done crying?

Neko: Sh-shut up! I found a song to calm me down. (Tobi! Go look it up! .com/watch?v=2XCcKKMKa7A ß- add this to the end of youtube . com!)

Ginji: That's good.

Ban: Yeah, better than becoming deaf.

Neko: Don't make me really scream in your ear!

Ban: Ok ok! Geez. Moody bitch.

Neko: No, just with you. ^^

Ban: Wait wha-

Neko CIAO!


	7. Question

Neko: Hi everyone~! School got canceled, so I got to type this up. ^^

Ban: So you finally finished writing this chapter.

Oro: And got off your lazy ass and typed it up.

Neko: D: That's not nice.

Ban: And we care… why?

Neko: Cuz I'm important to you?

Oro: No, no your not.

Neko: Ok I _KNOW _your just denying it for the hell of it. I am special to you cuz you would regret it if I died and you could have saved me.

Oro: … Shut up.

* * *

Everyone stared wide eyed at the trio, not believing they were really there. Ginji jumped up and was the first one by their side.

"Oh man! We were just talking about how we missed you guys!" He beamed as he helped the stand.

"Well, speak of the devil." Hev'n giggled.

"Almost literally." Ban grumbled.

"What happened? You look like you just ran a marathon." Ginji asked, steadying a stumbling Tobi.

"**You… could say that."**

"Oro-chan was keeping us in the basement lab."

"_We got bored, so we ran."_ Neko summed up the basic of what they had done. Kuroudo chuckled at this. The girls turned to him and began staring at him. This in turn caused Kuroudo to give them a questioning look.

"_**Kuroudo-sama! We missed you!"**_ The three sprinted at him and glomped his legs and waist, nearly knocking him over. He blinked at the sudden affection, confusion clear on his face. He didn't know how to react, much like the time Neko was crying, so he just went with patting their heads. They let go and sat around him, much like a father and his daughters. At least until Neko remembered something.

"God fucking-!" She cut herself off to growl and pull at her hair in what seemed to be frustration. The adults stared at the blond while Tobi and Mizuki just laughed. Neko realized why they were staring a second later.

"Damnit!"

Whether she was finishing her sentence, or cursing that she hadn't finished it, only Neko knew.

"The phrase if supposed to be 'God fucking damnit.' But Neko has a problem of finishing that sentence and it's caused a lot of awkward moments because of it." Mizuki explained as her laughter died down.

"Like with those nuns." Tobi added.

"Yeah. Can we stop talking about my speech problems and let me finish?" Neko growled. "I was gonna say that since I left my knives at Oro's, I cant ask him to help me with my targeting." She pointed at Kuroudo. He chuckled in response while she pouted.

"Neko, you can nail someone in the forehead without even looking, why _the hell_ would you need help!" Mizuki concluded. Neko glared and silently went on with the conversation with her eyes.

'_Well at least I'm trying to make an excuse to stay with Kuroudo! I don't see you guys coming up with anything.'_

'**Shut up. I'm working on it.'** Glares fired these words at each other.

'Can't we just ask him?' Tobi's pleading look interjected.

'_**Are you crazy? No one would let us! Though, you got any ideas?'**_ Tobi looked thoughtful for a second, before slumping over. A clear 'No.'

"Why are they quiet?" Ban asked, observing the spectacle that is the Hell Children.

"I believe they are having a non-verbal argument, by all the glaring." Kuroudo explained. Suddenly, the trio gave a heavy sigh and defeated looks. They couldn't come up with a convincing excuse to stay with Kuroudo.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ginji asked them worriedly.

'_Should we just ask them?'_ Mizuki shrugged, but nodded, as if she no longer cared.

"_We can't come up with a good excuse…"_

"**So we're just gonna come out and say it."** Mizuki and Neko glanced over at Tobi, who beamed at having been right.

"Can we stay with you Kuroudo for a few days?" She cheered.

An awkward silence followed the question. Kuroudo blinked in response, clearly caught off guard by the surprise written on his face.

"What!" Ginji exclaimed. "No!"

"Oh come on! We have established who we are really and are just as mentally unstable as Kuroudo. Why are you so defiant?" Mizuki snapped. Ginji flinched at this.

"Just as unstable…?" Ban mused.

"Well, a level below him." Mizuki corrected.

"There are levels?"

"*There are the normal people at the bottom, then those who have their moments, then there are the borderline insane people, then the people who crossed that line into insanity and try to hide it, then there's us with we've accepted our insanity and can act normal when we want, then people like Kuroudo who are so far gone that they've made a job out of it, and there are two more levels above Kuroudo, and those levels are either terrifying or just plane creepy." Mizuki motioned her hands to them as she explained.

"Now isn't the time to be explaining their levels of insanity!" Ginji snapped. "As I was saying, we're worried about what will happen to you!"

"I'm not." Ban interjected.

"Father, how could you!" Tobi gave a mock hurt expression.

"I'm not your father!"

"Too bad, I'm still calling you that!"

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND!" Neko ordered. Everyone silenced with a tiny murmur of 'Yes, Sir Integra.' Neko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You look like Oro-chan…" Tobi giggled, but soon regretted it with the glare Neko was sending her.

"As far as I know, Kuroudo wouldn't kill us. We're too interesting and provide him with entertainment. Right?" Neko looked to the older man for confirmation. The tall man nodded and Neko continued. "So he won't kill us. We know not to anger him cuz god knows what will happen if ANY of us get angry."

"Wait, you weren't angry just now?" Hev'n blinked.

"She wasn't angry?" Ginji repeated. Neko's head met the table.

"No, I was so pissed that I could think straight. NO I WASN'T ANGRY!" Neko roared. She took a deep breath to attempt to calm herself. "I was just really annoyed."

"So, we can stay, yes?" Tobi said. **Though she shook her head when she said 'yes'.

"I wouldn't mind." Kuroudo smiled.

"I don't care, knock yourself out." Ban grumbled. "No seriously, knock yourself unconscious, that would be funny as hell." The girl rolled their eyes, and then turned to Hev'n and Ginji. The blonds looked at each other before sighing.

"Fine." Ginji pouted. "But I won't forgive you if something happens to them." He sent a glare at Kuroudo, who only smiled.

"Yes!" They cheered and high-five each other. "Goodbye boredom!"

* * *

* We actually did discuss this during lunch. The two levels above Kuroudo are Shido from High school of the Dead, who's a very creepy kind of insane, then finally at the top is Azula when she goes batshit crazy. That's freaking scary shit man! O.o

** Silly talking brains~ Stop shaking your heads(?) when you say yes, it confuses Courage. XD

* * *

Neko: There! Done ^^ *cough cough HACK* Gah, I hate being sick, it always goes straight to my throat… At least I got good music. *listenes to Luka Megurine*

Oro: The hell is this shit?

Neko: Vocaloid metal~. I'm gonna put 'Psychopath', 'For a Sick Boy -' , and 'For a Dead Girl +', all by Luka, on my ipod. And anything else I can find that's interesting. *COUGH cough* As quote from my sis; I'm gonna die-ie-ie-iiiiiiieeeeee.

Ban: You'll be fine.

Neko: Shut u-!*COUGH HACK COUGH* Ah, fuck it, at least I still sound normal, unlike other times. *meanders over to Oro*

Oro: Don't come near me. *moves back*

Neko: What? I can't ask where you keep the fucking cough drops?

Oro: No you can't.

Neko: Well, FINE! I'll just ask Ginji to buy some for me. *goes to find Ginji*

Ban: Oh no you don't! *chases after me*

Neko: CIAO PEEPZ! R&R PLZ! *runs away from Ban*


	8. You forget THAT!

Neko: Finally updating this! Who's happy? 8D Procrastinations a bitch, ne?

Ban: Not me.

Oro: Nope.

Neko: You guys are me~an! DX

Ginji: I am. ^^;

Neko: That's why I can only count on you to cheer me up! You're not a meany face like them!

Oro: 'Meany Face?' What are you, 5?

Neko: You turned me 5.

Oro: … Shut up.

Neko: ON WITH THE STORY! 8D

Ban: What got her so hyper?

* * *

It had been a few days since the Hell trio had began staying with Kuroudo. Everything fell into a cycle of wake up, hang out during breakfast, head to the café to bug Ban and Ginji, and finally hang out there until Kuroudo came back from whatever he had been doing to go back to his place.

Today started like the others. The girls were chatting about something at their table in the corner of the café. That is, until Neko's cell started screaming. Literally.

"_Guess who made WAFFLES!"_

"_I'm not eating that!"_

"_AHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHH-"_

"Hi~!" Neko giggled into the receiver. She paused, listening to the voice on the other end. Her expression changed from surprised, to a smirk.

"Really? Finally! Took you long enough…" She said. She giggled at something said. "And I care why?… Ok, you got me there, now shut up and tell me about it… Yagami… Shut. Up. And. Tell. Me…." She listened intently to 'Yagami' as the other two looking at her expectantly.

"Ok, send me everything so I don't forget…. Yes Yagami, everything. I'm not the only one who needs all the details and you know how forgetful I am…. Bye." She sighed then beamed.

"We got a job!" Neko exclaimed.

"'A job?'" Ban and Ginji restated. Neko smiled sheepishly at them.

"Oh yeah… You don't know the Hell Children are actually a transporter group. I had forgotten…" Hev'n mused.

"You forget something THAT important!" Ban cried angrily.

"So what's the job?" Mizuki asked, ignoring the background noise as the air around the table became serious.

"A cargo train is taking a shipment of artifacts to a museum in a place called Ikebukuro. We were asked to make sure the cargo makes it to the museum in one piece and from being stolen, since they may sell for a lot on the black market." Neko explained giving a small smirk.

"Any idea on what these artifacts are if they can sell in the black market?" Tobi asked. "so we know if they're breakable or not." Neko's smirk slowly evolved into a sadistic and malicious smile.

"Mid-evil torture devices." An excited shiver ran down the trio's spines as they broke into an evil giggle fit.

"I've never seen them so serious. It makes me wonder what's going on in their heads." Kuroudo smiled at them.

"Yeah, their seriously _creepy_ little head are probably plotting world domination ro something." Ban mumbled. Ginji gulped at the thought.

"Excuse me ladies, but might I tag along? This sounds interesting." Kuroudo then asked as he sauntered over to the madly giggling girls.

"Knock yourself out." Mizuki beamed.

"We're coming too!" Ginji suddenly declared.

"Wait- we're WHAT!" Ban stammered. "We are NOT going with them!"

"But, Ban, they're still stuck in their child form! They could get seriously hurt if they overestimate themselves and someone isn't there to help!" Everyone stared at the blond like he had suddenly sprouted two extra heads.

"Whoa… Ginji actually made an intelligent argument! IT'S A MIRACLE!" Tobi cheered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing…?" Neko mused. Mizuki shrugged,

"So, when is it?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Neko replied.

"We'll need to get ready!" Tobi declared jumping up.

"Yeah, my knives and our hoodies are still at Oro's." Neko pointed out.

"Your hood- what about the ones your wearing right now?" Ginji blinked.

"The ones at Oro's are kinda like our… 'work' hoodies. If that makes any sense." Mizuki explained. The blond gave a confused look before shrugging it off.

"Come on! To Oro's!" Mizuki rushed them. The three jumped up and dashed out the doors before another word could be said.

* * *

-At Oro's-

"Lord Orochimaru, when were you planning to get the girls back?" Kabuto asked as he passed a Petri dish to Oro. He took the dish and slid it under a microscope.

"They are in a safe place, tomorrow should suffice." Oro said as he peered into the scope. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening and small feet rushing around could be heard above them, making them stop and look to the ceiling. Then they turned to the lad entrance as they heard the door open.

"Hi Oro-chii~!" Mizuki beamed, slightly out of breath. "We got a job finally and it starts tomorrow. So, we just stopped by to pick up our hoodies and some other stuff." The white haired girl bolted after she said this. The pair of scientists stared at the spot where the black eyed demon child once stood in silence.

"I knew I should have went and got them today…" Oro grumbled.

* * *

-the next day-

The trio of girls waltzed into the station with Kuroudo and the Get backers in tow. The girls had their 'work' hoodies on, which, at this point, could have drowned them from being so over sized.

Neko's was a black Kingdom Hearts hoody with the heartless symbol an the back and left breast. Tobi's was a black Jack Skelington hoody with Jack's head taking up most of the center of the jacket. Mizuki's was a dark grey, rather than black, Batman hoody.

"What train was it again?" Tobi asked. Neko pulled out her phone, the glanced around for the train in the picture on her phone. She cursed under her breath as she tried to see over the crowds.

"Fuck, I hate being short…" She grumbled. She yelped when she suddenly was in the air. Ginji, being the nice person her was, decided to lift Neko onto his shoulder to see better. This though would have been nice, have not been for Neko's reaction.

"Put me down!" She shrieked, voice peaking at near glass breaking, people looked to see what was going on. She then was clinging almost desperately to Ginji's shoulder and head, trembling ever so slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, I was only trying to help. I didn't know you were afraid of heights." He stammered, not expecting the negative reaction.

"I'm not afraid of hights!" Neko snapped, but clung tighter to Ginji. "It's just every time I've been picked up, I've either been thrown into water or dropped, so I'm a bit wary of being picked up."

"Don't tickle her either." Tobi stated. "She'll not only start screaming, but flailing as well. Thus resulting in deafness and bruises."

Ban raised an eyebrow at this, while Kuroudo looked amused and Ginji, confused.

"If we are done discussing my fears, I found the train. Now, put. Me. _**Down.**_" Neko hissed, trying very hard not to have a panic attack and crush Ginji's head. Ginji carefully let the other blond off his shoulder. She took one deep breath and looked forward.

"Now, to the train!" Neko said as she marched off. They all followed her on to what would be a very interesting job.

* * *

Neko: Yay! I actually started typing this on Friday… then I got distracted and everything spiraled out from there. But! I was able to get this up today because we don't have school Monday!

Ban: Why did Ginji have a smart moment?

Ginji: Hey!

Neko: Cuz he was being nice to me! And cuz I thought it would be funny.

Oro: *rolls eyes* Oh, by the way, those fears of yours, are they real?

Neko: Yes. Yes they are. And it's a biiiiiiitch. And this chapter turned out so long cuz I didn't want to end at Oro-chii's place.

Oro: Another nickname…? *grumbles incoherently*

Neko: Yup! Mizuki, thought of it! Well not really _thought._ It was kinda and accident, but it works! ^^ Oh and R&R peepz! CIAO!


End file.
